Halo
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Here is an idea I got from a friend of mine after we wrote a fic together from a song we like
1. Chapter 1

Here is a fanfic a songfic I was working on for a while. I hope you willenjoy.

Disclaimer I do not won Yugioh 5ds or the characters. This is a fanfic, nothing more. Plus I do not own the song that is mentioned in this either. Please enjoy. Warning contains lemony content and yaoi. Don't like don't read.

Halo

Remember those walls I built

Baby they're trembling down

And they didn't even put up a up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

Yusei had a lot of his mind. He and his friends had been though a lot. Dark Signers, evil, Paradox, M.E., so many emenies and so many times their lives could've ended. Yusei felt like there were times where he couldn't have a chance to breathe. There was something else. Before the M.E., Paradox, Dark Signers, when when before he became a signer himself, Yusei was in love. Yusei was in love with Jack Atlas. They were childhood friends, team members of Team Satisfaction, best friends, rivals, once enemies, and then going back to being best friends again.

Yusei thought that when Jack left the Satellite for good, it was finally over between the two of them. But lately it seems like the old feelings are coming back. At first Yusei wasn't sure how to feel. But there were times he just couldn't stop staring at Jack or whenever Jack got hurt or when something happens he would feel something in his heart.

Yusei was confused. Did he really want back into his life like that? Did jack even want him back like that? Did Jack even want him back? Did Jack even love him? The last thought ached Yuse's heart. He sighed as he looked at the computer screen. He was having trouble concentrating.

"Yusei? Yusei? Earth to Yusei," Crow said, waving a hand in front of Yusei's face.

"Huh?...oh sorry Crow what was you saying?" Yusei asked blinking.

"Uh, I wasn't saying anything Yusei. Bruno wanted your attention," Crow said.

"Are you okay Yusei? You look like something was wrong," Bruno said. Jack watched and wondered what was troubling his friend. It wasn't like Yusei to space out or have a lost look on his face. The raven haired duelist was always had his head on straight. Something was troubling him. Jack was worried. Jack was worried about something else. He was in love with Yusei again. He couldn't believe it. He thought it would never happen again. Ever since he and Yusei broke up and he stole Yusei's first D Wheel and Stardust Dragon card, he thought those happy times will never happen again. Those memories have haunted him since then. Recently living with Crow, Yusei and Bruno has brought back everything. Memories, feelings, and ones that Jack thought that would dead forever. Jack sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to just run to Yusei and hug and him like he used to do.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey, where is everybody?" Jack asked as he looked around. He was in the hideout that was used as a headquarters for team Satisfaction.

"Crow and Kalin went somewhere but I wasn't paying attention to where they said they were going," Yusei said. Jack smiled.

"So you are alone," Jack said as he walked up to Yusei and hugged him.

"I was but you came in, and now I'm not anymore," Yusei replied smiling as he was wrapping his arms around him tightly. Jack kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you're here. I was lonely," Yusei said. Jack passionately kissed him on the lips.

"When I'm around you will never be lonely," Jack said.

"Never when I am with you," Yusei said as he held Jack close.

(END FLASHBACK)

Yusei stepped outside with his duelrunner. Jack walked up to him.

"Hey Yusei are you alright?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm fine," Yusei said while his eyes were trembling.

"You're lying," Jack said. Yusei looked away. "It's nothing Jack, really. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Come with me," Jack said.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Just come with me," Jack asked. "Please."

Next chapter up soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Chapter Two

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or the characters or the song that is mentioned in this fic. This is a fanfic nothing more. Please support the official release. There I put it up. Don't Sue!

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

Jack and Yusei drove their D Wheels throughout the city. It became dark as the city lights lit up as the stars shined down from the sky. Yusei's heart was beating fast as his D Wheel. "What does Jack want?" he wondered as he sped up to drive next to Jack's.

"Where exactly are we going Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Don't worry you will know soon enough," Jack answered.

Then they arrived at their destination. Yusei felt a lump growing in his throat. They arrived back in the Satellite. No, not the Satellite that they knew growing up. The Satellite was different now. The buildings that looked worn down and near destruction were remodeled. They almost like the buildings in Neo Domino City. Yusei looked out to the water. The sun was just set and the moon hasn't risen yet. Stars twinkled in the dark clear sky. Jack stood next to him. This was a place of memories for them.

(FLASHBACK)

It was late afternoon as Jack and Yusei stood alone. Jack admitted to Yusei how he felt about him. It was back when they were members of Team Satisfaction. Jack's heart was beating fast. Earlier today Jack witnessed something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He watched helplessly as Yusei fell from the top of a building and would've died of Kalin hadn't grabbed his arm with his chain. He was going crazy as he heard Yusei telling Kalin to let him go and fall to his death. Thankfully, Kalin pulled him to safety and Jack kicked the bastard that was responsible for Yusei's close call.

"Yusei I want you to do something for me," Jack asked. Yusei turned to him.

"Sure, Jack, What is it?" Yusei asked. Jack turned him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't do anything that dangerous ever again, You scared ,e half to death when I saw you fall. I thought you were going to die and that will break my heart," Jack said.

"Jack….I…" Yusei began as he looked into Jack's eyes and saw something that he never saw in them before. Concern, worry, fear, and something else, love? Then Jack hugged him and held him there. Yusei was shocked and wasn't expecting this. But then it felt right. It felt good. It felt like they should be there like this. Yusei felt his heart flip flopped as he wrapped his arms around Jack. He closed his eyes and deepened the hug. They both were overwhelmed with so much emotion between them. Then, Jack kissed him, Yusei was shocked at first. Then he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the kiss. Jack's tongue explored Yusei's tongue and Yusei moaned as he felt Jack's tongue tickle the roof of his mouth. Then, Jack broke away from the kiss.

"Yusei," Jack whispered.

"How long? How long have you had these feelings?" Yusei asked.

"For a while, now" Jack answered. Yusei laid his head on Jack's chest.

"Me too," Yusei said as he felt those strong arms tightened around him.

(END FLASHBACK)

Yusei looked at the spot where he and Jack shared their first kiss. Everything seemed so pure and innocent then. They were different then.

"Yusei," Jack began.

"Yes Jack," Yusei asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Ok what?" Yusei asked.

"Do you always accerlate your D Wheel when you duel?" Jack asked secretly hating himself for asking that. He was so nervous about wanting Yusei back and asking him to be with him again. He was aware that Yusei could turn him down. If he did, what would Jack so about it Would he leave Team 5Ds? Would he stay? What would he do?

"No not always," Yusei answered totally taken back by the question. Secretly he had his heart set on Jack asking him back into his life again.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Jack asked.

"No, you can shake and tear the gears away like that. They are very sensitive," Yusei said.

"Oh I see," Jack said. Yusei sighed.

"Jack do you remember what happened here years ago?" Yusei asked.

"Yes everything was perfect then, Just like how I want them to," Jack looked at him.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Yusei asked. Then Jack grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Just like before, Yusei was shocked and surprised. Then he gave in to the kiss as he desparately clung to Jack. Jack's tongue won dominance over Yusei's and they lingered in the the kiss. Yusei was in love again. He thought this will never happen again. He never had a doubt that those feelings between then were alive. They have been through too much and they have felt so strong for each other.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you," Jack said.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Will you be with me again?" Jack asked. Yusei kissed his hand.

"Yes, yes, I will," Yusei answered.

Next Chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Chapter Three

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or the characters or the song. This a fan made fic and nothing more. Please support the official release. DO NOT SUE!

Chapter Three

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breaking

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm ain't gonna shut you out

Yusei held Jack close to him. He was afraid of letting him go. He was afraid that he could wake up from a dream and Jack would be gone.

"Yusei," Jack said softly as he kept his arms around him tight. He inhaled Yusei's scent. Yusei looked up at Jack in the face.

"Jack, can we make it work?" he asked.

"Yes we can. I thought it would be over but in my heart, I knew it was not," Jack said. "I cannot deny what my heart says and it says that you are the one in my life."

"I thought so too. I love you so much it almost hurts. Please Jack don't leave me again. Whatever I did to make you leave I am sorry," Yusei said.

"It wasn't you Yusei. I swear. It was me. I wanted to leave the Satellite so bad I didn't care what I did or who I hurt. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Jack replied.

"Yes, I do, forever." Yusei said as he buried his face in Jack's chest.

"Yusei, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did," Jack said. Then he revealed his Signer mark that revealed the wings of the Crimson Dragon.

"All of this is because of this mark on our arms," he said, frowning. Yusei revealed his Crimson Dragon mark that was the Head of the Dragon.

"Our signs changed our lives forever. They brought us back together," Yusei said. Jack smiled. HE was in awe of his koi. Then he pulled Yusei close and kissed him claiming his lips. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," Yusei thought as he and Jack kissed on the same spot that they shared their first kiss.

That night, Team 5Ds raced again with Team Unicorn and Yusei was running his D Wheel hard on the track. Team Unicorn was giving him a hard one. Then, a member of Team Unicorn proposely crashed into him.

"Hey! Stop!" Yusei cried out. He lost control of his duelrunner and was spinning out of control.

"YUSEI!" Jack cried out from where he was seeing and watching. Aki gasped and Bruno was too shocked and scared to say or do anything.

"Yusei! No!" Crow screamed. Yusei was slamming into the wall repeatly and was screaming in pain and in fear. Then, finally he came to a stop. Yusei fell off of his D Wheel and rolled a few times and laid on his side. Jack, Aki, Crow and Bruno ran towards him and Jack knelt beside Yusei. Yusei's eyes were closed and he groaned.

"Yusei open your eyes wake up, can you hear me?" Jack said gently shaking him and holding him. Yusei was not responding at all.

"Come on! We got to get him to a hospital NOW!" Crow said.

"Yusei!" Jack cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Chapter Four

Chapter Four is up. Thanks for your comments. I really appreciate the reviews good or bad. Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy lately.

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters within. This is a fanfic and nothing more. Please support the official release. DO NOT SUE!

I can feel the rays of light

Burning inside my darkest night

You're the one I want

I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'll never fall again

But this doesn't feel like falling

Gravity can't begin

To pull me back down again

Yusei was admitted to the hospital. Yusei suffered bruised ribs and a concussion from the crash. Yusei was lying in own room when he finally woke up.

"Yusei, how are you feeling? Can you hear me?" Jack asked as he held Yusei's hand as Yusei's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack? Where am I?" Yusei asked in a weak and tired voice.

"You're in the hospital. You crashed. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Jack replied.

"Pretty lousy," Yusei answered. Jack stroked his hair and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

"Can we come in?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah sure," Yusei answered as all of his friends came in. Even Aki's parents walked in. Everyone asked how he was, talked about the crash, and said soft kind, words of comfort and encouragement to Yusei and hanged out for a while.

After everyone left, Jack stayed behind with Yusei. He even climbed into bed with him. Yusei smiled as held the Master of Faster in his arms and cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you, this is exactly what I needed," he said as he held Jack's hand.

"Do you need anything else? Water or something?" Jack asked. Yusei shook his head. Jack sighed.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I saw you crash like that. It was like when you dueled Kalin when he was a Dark Signer. I was so worried that I would lose you forever, even though we weren't together at the time." Jack said. Yusei smiled.

"Well, this kind of thing happens, it's the risk we take when we are Turbo Duelists." Yusei said.

"Please promise me you will try and be careful next time. I lost you once. I am not gonna lose you again," Jack said.

"Ok, I'll try to be careful next time," Yusei said.

"Thank you my angel," Jack replied. Then Yusei looked at him in the eyes.

"You haven't called me that in two years," Yusei said. Jack looked at those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean that he fell in love with.

"Do you like it when I call you that?" he asked. Yusei nodded.

"I love it," he admitted. Jack smiled.

"Alright," he agreed. Then he closed his eyes. Yusei did too.

"Just rest. I'm gonna take care of you now." Jack said as they both fell asleep.

Chapter five will be up soon.


End file.
